There Would Always Be Faith
by Southernbell1104
Summary: Calleigh looks back at the last ten years


Title: There's Will Always Be Faith.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to CBS and the song There You'll be is Faith Hill's.

Pairings: Speed/Calleigh

Summary: Calleigh looks back over the years.

Spoilers: Lost Son

Calleigh sat on they balcony looking out over the ocean thinking as she slipped her sweet tea. If anyone had told Calleigh Duquesne ten years that she would be fine and have other love of her life after her husband had died, she would have probably shot them. Just a little over ten years ago they has lied the love of her life, Tim Speedle, to rest after he was shot in a jewelry store. All she could remember about the day was Horatio stopping her before she went in. Alexx had fought with her for hours about letting her see Tim's body, but Alexx lost to the ballistics expert. She couldn't remember the funeral all that well; it was just a complete bur to her. She remembered his parents. His parents didn't like the idea of them getting married they never liked her. She didn't know why. They just never approved. Luckily Tim didn't care that they didn't like her. He had loved her with all his heart and soul.

When I think back

On these times

And the dreams

We left behind

I'll be glad 'cause

I was blessed to get

To have you in my life

When I look back

On these days

I'll look and see your face

You were right there for me

His parents had flown down from New York for the funeral. They had come to Calleigh's and Tim's home to try to take all his things back to New York with them. Calleigh wasn't in the mood to fight over the things that should stay there in her apartment. That's why she had to thank god for Horatio Caine and Eric Delko. They had stood up to the Speedles for Calleigh. Everyone in the apartment knew something that they Speedles didn't. And they weren't going to let anyone hurt Calleigh even more than what she was hurting. And there was no way they were going to let anyone hurt the child that was growing inside Calleigh.

In my dreams

I'll always see your soul

Above the sky

In my heart

There always be a place

For you for all my life

I'll keep a part

Of you with me

And everywhere I am

There you'll be

7 months had passed since Tim's death and Calleigh lay in the hospital room surrounded by her friends. They were all eager to see the new little girl in their lives. When they nurse brought her they all sat in amazement at the tiny baby. With the exception of big green eyes, which were no doubt a match to Calleigh, she looked like Tim. Eric was the first to ask what is her name. Calleigh smile and answer Faith. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into Months and then before long it was Faith's first birthday. Faith's Name fit her perfectly. She kept the entire teams faith up in the hardest times.

Well you showed me

How it feels

To feel the sky

Within my reach

And I always

Will remember all

The strength you

Gave to me

Your love made me

Make it through

Oh, I owe so much to you

You were right there for me

Calleigh smiled at the thought of her daughter who looked like her father even now that she was nine. Calleigh always knew Tim would live in her heart but with Faith he was always right there by her. Calleigh thought about how everyone help her through rising Faith. Alexx, who was always worried about what Calleigh and Faith were eating cooked at least three times a week. Horatio had changed Calleigh hours once Faith started school. So now she didn't have to been into work till 8:30 and she left at 4:30 so she would be able to pick Faith up from the after school care that ended at 5. Eric even helped out more than anyone thought. He would pick up Faith for Calleigh if she was running behind and he always made sure that he was at Calleigh's apartment the first Saturday of each month for pancakes with his niece.

In my dreams

I'll always see your soul

Above the sky

In my heart

There always be a place

For you for all my life

I'll keep a part

Of you with me

And everywhere I am

There you'll be

Calleigh looked at her watch it was 3pm only half an hour till Alexx had promise to have Faith home. Alexx had taken Faith and her two kids out to the movies. So that Calleigh could get some cleaning done so that they could have Faith's birthday party . Now that she had finished with all of the cleaning she sat in her and Tim's favorite spot. She still missed Tim with everyday that pass. The pain had never died just fade with each new day. Calleigh knew she would always miss him. Even when she was 101 years old she still would. No one could replace him. She kept her head up high for Faith. She didn't have a father so Calleigh knew she would have to be twice as strong.

'Cause I always saw in you

My light, my strength

And I want to thank you

Now for all the ways

You were right there for me

You were right there for me

For always

Calleigh thought about how she lost the love of her life and then found one again. Faith was her world. Her everything. She remembered a few months ago on the day of Tim death how she laid in bed crying with her head in her pillow to muffle the sound. She felt the bed sink a little as her daughter climbed on to. The only thing Calleigh could do was pull her close and hold her as tight as she could. Calleigh thought when Faith first asked about her dad. It was a joyous and Sad time for Calleigh. She told Faith all she could about her dad. How kind and caring he was. How he would have love her so much. And then finally Calleigh told her about his death. Calleigh even gave faith a picture of her and Tim that was taken the day that Tim asked Calleigh to become his wife.

In my dreams

I'll always see your soul

Above the sky

In my heart

There always be a place

For you for all my life

I'll keep a part

Of you with me

And everywhere I am

There you'll be

Calleigh was lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open. Faith slowly sneaked up on Calleigh and threw her little arms around her mom. Calleigh jumped at first and then grab Faith and pulled her onto her lap. Calleigh held her there for a moment before kissing the top of her head. "I love you more than you'll ever know, baby," Calleigh told her daughter. Faith looked at her mom and smile. That was other thing she inherited from her mom her smile. And said. "I love you too mommy." And Calleigh knew there would always be faith.

The End


End file.
